Wireless communication has rapidly evolved over the past decades. Even today, when high performance and high bandwidth wireless communication equipment is made available, there is demand for even higher performance at higher data rates, which may be required by more demanding applications.
Video signals may be generated or received by various mobile computing or communications devices, for example, a laptop computer, a netbook, a tablet computer, a smart phone, a game console, an e-book reader, or any other suitable mobile computing or communications device. In many devices, for example, video signals are generated by the device to view on an integral viewing screen, store or transmit to a functionally associated device. Video signals may be received from a functionally associated device, an internal or external memory, a data server, a streaming application, a removable media storage device or any other suitable media storage.
In many cases, the integral viewing screen may be too small and/or may be of poor quality for certain applications (e.g. high definition movie viewing). Thus, wireless transmission of the video signals to a larger screen is preferred.
WHDI—Wireless Home Digital Interface is a standard for wireless high-definition video connectivity between a video source and video sink (e.g. display). It provides a high-quality, uncompressed wireless link which can support delivery of equivalent video data rates of up to 3 Gbit/s (including uncompressed 1080p and stereoscopic 3-D) in a 40 MHz channel within the 5 GHz unlicensed band. Equivalent video data rates of up to 1.5 Gbit/s (including uncompressed 1080i and 720p) can be delivered on a single 20 MHz channel in the 5 GHz unlicensed band, conforming to worldwide 5 GHz spectrum regulations. Range is beyond 100 feet (30 m), through walls, and latency is less than one millisecond.
There have been considerable advancements in the field of computing which recently produced computing products such as the tablet, tablet PC and the like. A tablet PC provides for a very rich and interactive interface experience with relatively large displays and touch-screen inputs. Nevertheless, due to their relatively small size and associated cost constraints, tablet PCs are inherently limited in processing capacity and energy storage capacity.
Both desktop computers and even mobile phones have continuously growing processing power.
There have been considerable advancements in the field of wireless communication which have resulted in communication circuits suitable for transmission of high definition video with substantially no latency.
There is a need in the field of wireless communication for providing a display/interface device having usability characteristics of a tablet PC with augmented processing power, video sharing with other devices and real-time switching between video streams.